


Monday and the Bad Case of a Horrible New King

by Xxmysteryspot



Series: Monday and Something To Do With Hell [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angels, Demons, Evil Angels, Good Demons, Heaven, Hell, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kings & Queens, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Politics, Queen - Freeform, Sequel, Supernatural Elements, bad king, good queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxmysteryspot/pseuds/Xxmysteryspot
Summary: Monday- No longer working for Hell. Works for herself and has been told that she would make a better queen and is going to make sure that happens.Sequel to Monday and the Bad Case of Demonic Possessions. Book #2





	1. Adam- A Little Bitch with No Brain [Part One]

"Okay Adam, you've got this just think it through careful," I encouraged.

"Okay, I've got this," Adam muttered.

Adam was a very new demon and someone, somewhere thought it was a good idea to send him on his first case after only being a demon for roughly five minutes. Hell is a little bit short on demons right now and Volac is a dick.

I watched as Adam left the body he was currently in and jumped into the other one. Seeing that Adam had only been a demon for a few minutes, he was going well so far. He seemed quite impressed with himself as well. It wasn't like a few minutes ago, he was being dragged to Hell by KitKat and his pals, so he was doing well so far. I was also a great teacher and I think that's what really helped him.

There was no easy way to explain how to possess a human. It was one of the more complicated things that we demons do and to get in under control this quickly was impressive. The first time that I tried to possess a human, I got stuck and Luci had to come to rescue me, it was not fun but at least I wasn't going to be exorcised like Jessica was when she got stuck. The last time I heard from her, she had taken off my old, old job. I kinda missed that job. I miss my jobs.

"Did I do that well, Monday?" Adam asked. He sounded like a shy kid who just asked the teacher to double-check his work.

"Yeah, you're doing really well, seeing that you are still learning everything about all this," I replied and gestured to everything around us.

"Yeah, maybe there should be a school for newbie demons to go to learn about how to be a demon and you could be the teacher, seeing that you know everything," He said excitedly.

"That is a smart idea but the people who normally go to Hell are bad and not turned into demons straight away, that's only for crossroads deals, what deal did you make?" I questioned.

"I wanted a cat and my parents said no because I was allergic to them so I made a deal to not be allergic to cats and I also got a cat," He admitted.

"Really? You wanted a cat so you made a deal, you know that's the most innocent thing I have heard a person make a deal for," I said.

Why in the world would you sell your soul for a cat? Most people do it to get famous, or rich, or for hot bodies, or for bigger dicks (if a guy) but in my entire time, I have never heard something this innocent. It's almost cute.

"Okay, ready to jump back to the other body?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Adam said and he tried again.

He was doing well so far but he seemed stuck this time. He knows what to do and once you know it, it sticks in your brain. It's like riding a bike if the bike was on fire and burning to the ground. Possessing people was a bitch.

"Are you stuck, Adam?" I asked nicely.

"I think so," was his reply.

"Okay, do you want me to walk you through it or show you what to do?" I asked.

"Show me please,"

It was quite a pain to possess people and even more of a pain to explain it. Think about it as if you can jump but when you jump, you fall into a puddle. The puddle in the new body and if you focus hard enough on the puddle, you can become the puddle. It is very hard to explain and I don't know how to explain it.

I jumped out my body (I know it's not really mine but I've had it for a very long time) and into the other one. This one was weird. It was too tall and too strong. The hair wasn't even right. I wanted to get out of this one. I needed to get out. Once I was inside the body, I jumped back to my body. All I was doing was showing Adam how to possess a human but these ones were dead and possessing a living human being took a bit more effort because all humans are dicks, at least we're not like angels who have to ask for consent to enter a body. If we had to do that, my job would have become ten million times harder.

"Okay," Adam muttered and he did it!

He moved into the new body. It was a miracle and I was very happy for him. He was such a baby and he learnt how to possess a dead body. It may be dead but it was a step in the right direction. He was going well.

"You did it Adam, congrats!" I said.

"I know! It feels weird but if I keep doing it, I can try to possess a living one," he said with so much enthusiasm.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, just find a cute person who you would like to possess then kill them because dead bodies are ten million times easier to possess," I said.

"Really? Is that what you did?" He asked.

"Yep, I got stuck in a living human and some humans, if you get stuck, will try to get you exorcised and that is bad," I said.

Adam was about to talk when I shushed him. I heard a car in the distance. It was close. It had to be one of Volac's men to check on Adam and his progress. Fucking dick, whoever he was, now had my old job and I was willing to kill him for it but Volac put a bounty on my head and I didn't want to die just yet.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"One of Volac's guys is here to check on you, so I am going to go and you are going to not mention a single word about me helping you, okay?" I said.

"I got it," he said.

I had to go and I left there so fast. It was like I was leaving a crime scene. If my crime was helping demons learn, then I was leaving a crime scene.

* * *

Once I was safe back in my place, I decided it was time to write up my report. These reports don't get sent down to Hell anymore, so I don't need it but I liked to make notes on their progress, and just in case Luci came back and asked me to go back and do my job.

The format for the reports where pretty basic, so it was quick to do. If you are wondering about what is going on and why I'm wanted dead by Hell, I'll tell a story.

It's now storytime. I was shut out of Hell roughly two months ago and it sucked. I also have no clue on why I got shut out. There was not a lot of things that I did to Volac to make him hate me. At first, being shut out sounded all right. I got drunk, had parties and had sex for about the first month and it was okay. I still missed Hell, so I took it upon myself to look after the up top demons because I had gotten a worrying call from Jared. He was worried that Volac was going to kill him, so I made him do his job even better.

What I did not plan for was one of Volac's men showing up and demanding to know everything about what I was doing. I lied to him obviously because that's what demons do and he was very smart and knew that I was lying to his face and dragged my ass to Hell. I didn't actually know where we were going because I was blindfolded and had been confined to my body by a spell and well it was not funny. He tortured me until I actually told the truth about what I was doing. Fun fact about this, I was tortured by a soul (human, it was the one that the angel pulled out) who I taught how to torture, it was not fun. Volac got the information he required and he thought that a little bit of torture would stop me from helping the demons on the earth. They were wrong! I still help them out just now in secret. That is all the happened in two months and I will give you the cliff notes of it.

First month:

1\. Got drunk

2\. Had a party with loads of hot people

3\. Had wild sex

4\. Got sad about my old job

Second month:

1\. Helped Jared with his case

2\. Captured by Volac's men

3\. Tortured by a human I taught

4\. Lie to Volac and help out the demons.

My life is going great so far.


	2. Adam- A Little Bitch with No Brain [Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday tries to teach Adam some more stuff but Amy has other ideas.

Once I thought I was in the clear, I went back to Adam. I needed to continue monitoring his training. He may be doing well now but I need to make sure that he doesn’t get stuck or killed by something. I know that I didn’t need to drive a car but I did. My car, a blue 1997 Land Rover Defender, was stolen by someone and even though it’s not that old, I had it for a long time and now I had to find a new car. My new car was better. My new baby was a 1959 Cadillac Fleetwood and it was fucking awesome. Seeing that I was not able to travel back in time and get on of these cars, I called in a favour with one of the crossroads demons, Nyla, to find me one and she did and it is my new baby. I liked driving. I got in my car and drove to Adam.

I made it there in record time and he was still alive and not stuck in a body so that is a win. I hopped out of my car and walked up to the path to Adam. He looked quite pleased with himself still. Maybe he showed Volac’s guy that he was doing just fine and he didn’t have to stick around for much longer. That would have been great but I have my doubts and well I was wrong. For some reason now I am always wrong.

“Hey, Adam!” I called out when I got there.

Adam was trying to be a show-off as he jumped from one body to the next. He was doing quite well now and I was proud. I have taught him so well!

“Hey, Monday! Did I do that well?” He asked as he skipped over to meet me halfway.

“Yeah, it was great but don’t get cocky because cocky gets you caught and killed, okay?” I said.

“Okay!” He was quite happy and it was good to see.

“So, what was that all about?” I asked as I sat down on the soft, green grass beneath my feet.

“Well, Alastor asked about how I was doing and what I was up to and he told me if I saw you, I had to report you because they don’t like you and want you dead,” he explained quickly.

“Cool, did you lie about me helping you?” I questioned.

“Monday, I may be a newbie but I know how to lie,” Adam replied.

True. It was one of the best features about being a demon. I love lying. It’s a million times easier than telling the truth. If we all told the truth, the world would be chaotic and perfect for demons but angels would then come down in all their glory and smite all of our asses. If you ask me, I like my ass and I would like to stay alive for just a little bit longer. I need to stay alive just until I see my favourite show end. I was the one who helped create in anyways and I needed to see it end. There is a story to this but it’s not the time to tell it now. I have other priorities.

“Okay, good, yeah did they say why they want me dead?” I asked. I needed to know that.

“He didn’t say really mention it but you must have done something bad,” Adam said.

“Okay, next thing we need to talk about is that you need to lie and not slip up and tell the truth about me helping you because I know you said that you know how to lie but it is important to just lie all the time, okay, rule number one, demons are the worst and we love to lie and you must remember not to trust anyone as well because we all lie, got it?” I said.

I needed to tell him that. You can’t trust anyone because we all lie. That’s one of the cons of being a demon, there is no trust. Another would be that we are made to look evil when we are really not but baby steps, baby steps. Not all of us are untrustworthy Grade-A assholes but some of us are. Volac is and he is willing to sell anyone out if it helps him. Also only tells things to important demons that are in his little circle and he shouldn’t really trust them either because some of them still talk to me and tell me shit. That’s how I know he’s fucking angels in his spare time. I’ve heard that he also likes to talk to them about what’s going down in Hell. He should not be king but any stretch of the imagination and I think people are starting to realise that.

“Got it! How do I know that I can trust you?” Adam asked. He was learning quickly and it was good to see.

“Because I don’t really talk to Hell anymore and I’m a good demon,” I replied.

“Okay! When do you think I’ll be ready to try and possess a living human?” Adam asked.

“Once you get the hang of this,” I said and we returned to his training.

* * *

Training Adam was difficult and painful. I was a great teacher but teaching Adam was hard. I know how to do the stuff; I just didn’t know how to explain it very well without actually showing him how to do it. Teaching was painful.

Once it was getting dark and people would start to get more suspicious, Adam went ‘home’. Home, in this case, was an old house (Jared was currently possessing) where demons could go and stay. It was one of my ideas and Volac took all the credit from me. I hated that part. I wanted all the credit to myself but if I did that then I would be dead. Also, I paid Jared to be quiet about me sending demons there. It was not the ideal situation but it worked.

I went back to my place. My place was great. Top floor, penthouse suite in a rich area of town. I was fancy and I had the powers to make me get the place. This place was also warded against other demons and angel and it had failsafe’s in case something went wrong. I know a lot of people who were willing to help me out if I paid them of course. Another great thing about this little apartment is that hunters have no clue about it and I love that. I will not be getting murdered by any freaks any time soon.

Once I made it back to the safety of my apartment, I poured myself a glass of the finest booze I have in this place (it was not glass, I was drinking it from the bottle) and got into report writing. I had to finish up this report. Adam was almost done with all of this training and I enjoyed writing these reports. It was a simple template which was followed and made my job a million times easier to deal with. It wasn’t my job any more but I enjoyed it and I liked to help them out. I was much better than Alastor or some other dick from Volac’s team.

Okay, maybe I did have something against Volac and him ruling Hell or maybe I just was used to Luci ruling Hell and I was intrigued by him seeing that he was actually Satan or maybe I was thinking about how I could do a better job. I know that I wouldn’t make a better ruler seeing that I was currently locked out of Hell and everyone hated me. It was just a little thought that crossed my mind. What if I could do better than Volac? Sure, I wouldn’t be fucking angels in my spare time or anything like that but running Hell might actually be hard. You have to look after all the demons and make sure none of them fuck up, makes sure that hunters don’t find out about the multiple gates that are opened and try to close them, make sure Hell is getting enough souls and finally you would have to make sure no one tries and kills you to take over control. Yeah, I would not want to rule all of Hell, a fraction of it sure but not all of it.

I have almost finished the report when my phone rang. My phone rings all the time but I choose to ignore it, most of the time. I set different ringtones for people I like and want to talk to. There’s another one for work-related calls and I even have a special ringtone for if Volac tries to call me (it’s me singing you’re a dick over and over). The ringtone that was currently playing was TANTRUM by a little band called Waterparks. It was the ringtone for people that I like and there is a small part I played in the creation of that song which I might tell later. TANTRUM was the ringtone for people I like and want to talk to, so naturally, I had to pick up the phone. I would prefer if people just texted me but I never get what I want.

I looked at the caller ID before picking up the phone. It was from Amy. This better be a good phone call.


	3. Amy- A President of Hell Who Likes Monday [Part One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday gets dragged back in to Hell's dramas thanks to Amy.

“Whad up, Ames?” I answered the phone call.

“Monday, it is nice to hear from you, how are you going?” He asked. He had to be on Earth and not in Hell. Hell’s phone network was getting nowhere with Volac but demons being able to contact angels is going much better. Volac had priorities.

“I’m good, I took it upon myself to starting doing my job again since the last time you called, I was also tortured by a human-” I was cut off.

“Excuse me? You were tortured by a human? What?” Amy questioned. We hadn’t spoken for over a month and a lot had happened.

“Yeah, it’s a long story and I promise I’ll tell you everything when I see you again but on a positive and different note,” I changed the subject, “I’ve started to help the demons in secret and I’ve been working with this newbie, Adam, who is now learning how to possess a human being, he’s doing very well,” I said and sat down in my chair with my legs draped over one side and my head flung back on the other. I was very comfy in this position.

“Okay, Monday are you really okay?” Amy asked.

“Yeah fine, why?” I asked.

“You just mentioned you were tortured and you normally enjoy telling stories about things like this, and you didn’t tell me a story are you okay?” Amy said.

“Ames babe, I am fine, and I will tell you the story when I next see you, okay?” I said.

“Fine, I do have to tell you to stop sending the reports to me, people are starting to get a bit suspicious about why I keep getting these reports from you,” Ames said.

“Fuck Volac, I will send you reports until I die,” I said.

“Volac is threatening me, Monday,”

“And I will never send you another report again, any other news in Hell that I’ve been missing out on?” I asked.

“Yes, on the topic of Hell news, Volac is starting to lose support after a small miscommunication and I think now it would be a good time for you to try and usurp him,” Amy suggested.

“Ames baby just a little reminder that Volac has the support of the archangel fucking Michael and Uriel and I have the support of you and nobody else and those angels keep him in control with the very real threat of the apocalypse if he dies or loses his position,” I mentioned.

“I know that and there is an upside to the apocalypse which would be getting Lucifer back,” Amy suggested.

Okay maybe the idea of the apocalypse did sound nice but if Hell lost, all the gates of Hell would be shut forever and we would all go crazy and angels would rule the world and most probably kill us all if we didn’t comply with their methods. Call me crazy but I didn’t want to live in a world where I was not allowed to do my job anymore.

I changed positions in my chair, so I could try and think better. “Ames, Volac would still have power, either way, he has the angels support and they will keep him in power if he doesn’t do anything stupid,” I said with a sigh.

“Monday I know that but you are one of the most powerful demons I have seen in a very long time and you have a lot of support down in Hell, if you showed them that you would make a better leader, I am sure that they would accept you and with all their support, Volac would step down quietly,” Amy tried his best to reassure me but it wasn’t working.

I am not powerful. I can do this thing with my voice but some days, I’m not even sure that I am really a demon. It was something that Luci said one time to me after I first received my job. He said that I was almost too powerful to be a demon. He said that I was more like an archangel with my powers. He, actual Satan, said that I was too powerful to be just a low-level demon. I never believed that. I thought that he was just trying to make me feel better about my mistake but thinking back to what Amy had just said, he might be a tiny bit correct.

I don’t believe that I am powerful. I don’t really like to believe what demons say seeing that we have zero virtues and we are the least trustworthy of all of the species in existence right now (I would also never trust a dinosaur because they are fucking terrifying and look like giant evil chickens). On the other hand, I do trust Amy and Luci. Call me an idiot but those two were and are trustworthy demons. That was horrible to say and I literally cannot say God because it hurts me physically to do that. It tastes weird when I say that. Luci could say it but he was an archangel at one pointing time in history and some people still refer to him as an archangel. He still is but he’s fallen, just like a few other angels-turned-demons.

“Monday, are you still there?” Amy snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah, I am,” I replied.

“Okay good, I think it would be a good idea if you were to come to Hell and show all the demons that you are powerful enough to rule Hell, you also know that you would make a better leader than Volac,” Amy said.

“Baby just a reminder again that I am locked out of Hell because of Volac and there is no way in all of the nine circles that he would let me in,” I said.

“He lets me in and I could take you with me,” Amy said.

“It’s a no from me,”

“Monday, did I ever tell you that I knew one of the reasons why Lucifer chose you to do your job over Volac?”

“I always assumed that it was because of my stunning good looks and charming personality,” I sassed back.

“No Monday, it was because he could see that you would make a better leader and put those demons before yourself whereas Volac is doing whatever it takes to keep himself in power while it hurts everyone else,” Amy said.

“Well, he was way off base,” I muttered.

“Monday, you know that it’s true and you just won’t admit it because you don’t want to make another serious mistake again,”

“Amy, if I go to Hell with you, will you stop talking about me?” I asked.

“Yes,”

“Then fine, I will go to Hell and see what I could possibly do,”

“Okay then, I will pick you up very soon and I will see you then,” He hung up the phone.

I sighed and walked over and flopped on the bed. I needed Amy to shut the fuck up. He was talking as if he knew what I was really like as if he was me. None of that is true. The real reason I didn’t want to rule Hell (even though queen Monday sounds awesome) was because I knew that I would not be a good leader. Hell, I could barely teach a demon how to possess someone today and he thinks that I would make a good leader. I don’t know if I said this before but Amy is fucking out of his mind and I hope that he never has an idea like that again and I’m normally the one with horrible and death involved ideas, not Amy.

Never mind that though, I was going to go back to Hell. I haven’t been to Hell in just under two months and I kind of missed it. It was weird and had different levels and region and was just like one weird as fuck country but it was home. I was a demon and all demons come from Hell. Hell was home for all of us and it felt good to know that I was going to go back there, even if one of the consequences was death.

I missed Hell and I was ready to go back.


	4. Amy- A President of Hell Who Likes Monday [Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday insults Volac, Amy gets into a fight and Monday agrees to something stupid without knowing.

There was a knock at my door. My first reaction was to flee and move to a new country and create a new identity. I have loads of them planned, and I knew enough demons, who if paid enough, will stay quiet about me and help me forge a new identity. My second reaction was more reasonable and though that it was Amy coming to take me on my little trip downstairs.

With some of my powers, I placed a hand against the door and could see, just like one-way glass, Amy standing outside waiting for me. He knocked again on the door and I removed my hand, opening the door.

"Amy what a pleasant surprise," I said when I swung the door open.

With a slightly worried and confused look on his face, Amy asked: "How did you know it was me and not one of Volac's men here to kill you?"

"I learnt a new trick ages ago and I just didn't tell you about it," I replied.

"Okay, are you ready to go to Hell?" Amy's voice was full of both worry and concern but I chose to ignore it. For some reason, he was always worried about me and what I was saying. He thought I was crazy.

"Ya know, the last time I asked someone if they were ready for Hell, they ran away screaming that I was a Satanist but to answer your question, yes I am ready,"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going home," I said and threw my phone on the bed. I wasn't going to need it in hell.

"Okay then let us go home,"

* * *

The trip to the gate that Amy's region manned was nice and I got to drive my car there. It was the last time for a long time that I would be driving a car, also last time for a long time that I would be inhabiting a body. I prayed that nobody would find my car, as I was just going to be leaving my body there, it was more so that when I returned to earth, I would know where it was.

I parked my car in a forest about a hundred meters from the gate. Amy wanted to prep his region before I showed up, so he was giving the, a little pep talk about not exposing me. He said that it shouldn't be too hard to get his demons to agree to this because they all like me for some reason. I am not likeable at all. I am evil to the core.

The only bad thing about Hell was that all the demons didn't need vessels or human suits as some of us call them. The bodies (if not prepped correctly) will die and we will just become the black clouds of smoke that is our true form. We only needed vessels to blend in with the human. Both demons and angels could see each other's true forms. It was a pain but I do have to admit the Luci and the archangels are fucking terrifying and I can see why people are scared of him. Off that topic now, I was planning to leave my body in the car, hence why placement of the car is important because I really like this body and I wanted to keep it.

Seeing that currently I was a cloud of smoke, I didn't need to do anything much. All I had to do was fly into the ground and I would be in Hell. Amy had already opened the gate for me. He was meant to escort me down because of the (small) bounty that Volac put on my head, quite literally. He was going to pay whoever brought him my head. He was creative, I'll give him that.

The trip downstairs was easy. There are no stairs in Hell. Heaven has all the staircases. Hell has highways. That was one of the differences between Heaven and Hell. Still Hell is home and I love it, even if it has a shitty leader right now.

Once I was in Hell, I was greeted by Amy again. He was being my escort for this trip.

"So, none of your demons are going to rat me out?" I asked.

"None of mine and over half of the crossroads demons agreed and about half of your old co-workers," He said.

I was able to breathe again now that I knew that a large portion of demons were not going to kill me on site. A large portion of the demons would still try but I was cool with that. I could live with that.

"Still with me Monday?" Amy asked and I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"I'm not dead yet Ames babe," I replied.

"We do really need to discuss how you would make a better leader, and maybe after that we can discuss the fact that you were tortured by a human and didn't care to mention it to me," Amy suggested.

"I will talk about the torture first then the crazy idea you have about making me run to rule Hell, nobody likes me Ames," I said.

"I like you and Luci liked you and Nyla likes you and KitKat too,"

"You know mentioning KitKat did help a bit"

"See there are people who you enjoy seeing you rule Hell,"

"Yeah but that's two people who get a vote, KitKat is a hellhound, he has no say in this,"

"If it's annoying you, I will drop the subject,"

"Good"

I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I didn't like when people talk about me and how I could do things well. I'm a demon. My whole job is to fuck people up and not make their lives good. I may not be the best demon in the world, I was a minor inconvenience at best, but that didn't matter. I knew in myself that I wasn't going to make a good leader. I liked to do my own thing and I did not like being told what to do. I knew that I wouldn't be a good leader but in Amy's mind, he thought that I would be a good leader. He thought I was nice and not evil enough to be a demon. I was a demon. I have to be, what else could I be?

We went around Hell for a little bit before we came to the edge. It was a nickname for a steep cliff that was in Hell that demons when to have some fun. It was peaceful even if it was a bit chaotic. Seeing that I was literally a cloud of black smoke, I didn't need to sit down. Actually, I can't sit down. I don't have legs. Being a demon in this form is the weirdest.

"What's up with Volac running Hell anyway?" I asked Amy. I needed to be kept up to date with what was going on in Hell. It was my home and I needed to know how it was doing.

"Not so great," Amy sighed, "Volac's only concerned with keeping himself in power and nothing else to do with Hell,"

"Well isn't he just the greatest then," I muttered.

"I still think that you would make a good leader, Monday, and a lot of us know it, Volac is only worried about himself and you aren't, why don't you just even consider the idea?" Amy brought the topic back up.

"I will never consider the idea, I am quite happy to just follow the rules and orders until I get kicked out of my job," I replied.

"Monday, just think about the idea, a lot of us know how amazing it would be for you to rule Hell," Amy pestered.

"Amy Babe no!" I snapped.

"Fine but you would be better than Volac,"

"Of course, I would be better than him, all he does is fuck angels and drink whatever he wants and fuck the angels again, he doesn't give a fuck about his people," I said.

A new voice appeared and said, "Could you please refrain from insult King Volac, he is a damn great leader and is better than Luci would ever be,"

I turned around and saw the new voice. I really wanted to kill him but it then poses the question, what happens to a demon when you kill one in demon land?

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I know you heard me," He said.

"Who do you think you are?" Amy joined in on our conversation.

"I'm Danny and I am happy to rat Monday out," He replied.

"Okay then do it, just go to Volac and tell him that you found me and he'll reward you with whatever it is he would reward you with but by that time, I'll already be gone and I will be invisible to you lot," I said cockily. I knew I was walking a dangerous line but it's fun to live on the edge.

"I will and then I'll rule by his side," Danny said and came closer to me.

"Really? You'll rule Hell by his side? That's all his offering for me, a traitor, in a demonic lock box to rule by his side," I sighed, "Boy that is pathetic,"

"Shut up and be nice to Volac, he is a damn great leader" Danny replied.

Amy joined back in on the conversation, "Or what, bitch?"

I would say that it was foolish for Amy to say that and I will say it. It was fucking foolish for Amy to say that because even though it is ridiculous for demons to fight, they still fight.

I didn't want to deal with this today. I came to Hell to help Amy and help Amy I will. I didn't want to get physically involved in the fight because I was lazy. I just wanted to watch, like all the other demons around me, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help Amy out.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. Unintentionally, I used my powerful voice, as it was nicknamed. I would tell Amy that it was an accident that I used that voice but I did it. The consequences unknown.

I yelled and everyone stopped whatever they were doing. It was quite impressive that I got all these demons to stop doing whatever they were previously doing. It took a very powerful demon to do what I just did. Maybe Amy was right. Maybe I am too powerful to be just a demon. At least, Amy and Danny had stopped fighting. That was my main goal. The other part was that all the other surrounding demons had stopped whatever they were doing and were now watching me, in the same way we watch the TV show when our favourites die.

I didn't know what to do but I knew what Amy would want me to do and he would kill me for not taking this opportunity. So, reluctantly, I took my opportunity.

"Everyone who just watched that LISTEN," I used the voice again, just because I could, and when all eyes (or what looked like eyes) were on me, I continued, "Volac is not a good leader and you all know that regardless of what you have been told before, he sends more of his time fraternising with the angels rather than looking after his own kind like a leader should be, he spends more time worried about what his angel lovers think about him rather than what is going on in the different regions of Hell, oh yeah maybe I should have mentioned it first but Volac likes to fuck angels and that's all he's worried about," I had no control over what I was doing right now but it wasn't going horribly, so I'll take that as a win, I took a breath than continued, "If you think what Volac is doing wrong, than you're not alone, there is plenty of us who think that Volac is a fucking shit leader and if you want someone who'll actually care about what you are up to and who actually wants to rule Hell then you should follow me because I would make a damn great leader," I finished.

I finished my speech that I didn't mean to do but I did it and now I just told a large group of demons that I would make a great leader. That's a first for me and I've done a lot of things as a demon which would classify as a first. That wasn't the point though, I just told a huge group of demons that I would lead them instead of Volac. I was tired already. That speech, for some reason, took a lot out of me.

Amy walked over to and was smiling. I could tell that he was proud.

"Well look who is going to be the future queen of Hell, I am proud of you Monday, I knew deep down that you wanted to rule Hell and now you are finally fulfilling that dream," Amy said.

"I don't care right now Ames, I want a nap," I muttered.


	5. Amy- A President of Hell Who Likes Monday [Part Three]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday panics over a small mistake and Amy almost dies.

To say that I was panicking after what I just did would be the hugest understatement of the year. I was beyond freaked out and I was terrified. I didn't mean to do that but I just did it and now I actually have to follow through on my speech or I'm just as horrible as Volac and I can't do that. I was beyond panicked now. I was now in a weird state of calm panic. A state where I am absolutely terrified but yet chill about the consequences. It was weird but I was happy to be in this state.

While I was in a state of absolutely chill terror, Amy looked quite proud of what I just did. I didn't know what he was thinking but I was going to have to assume it was good things, I did just do what he wanted me to do but that didn't matter. I knew that deep down, he was proud of me. I knew deep down that Luci would also be proud of me but he wasn't here, so it didn't matter. What did matter now was that I kept that promise and I actually tried to lead the demons better that Volac.

"You know that I am extremely proud of you, Monday, you are extremely powerful and you will make a great leader compared to Volac" Amy said and brought me out of my little panic.

"I know that Amy but I didn't mean to say that stuff, I was just thinking about how shit Volac was and then you got in the fight and then I told them all to shut up and then the next thing you know, I give a fucking fabulous speech about why I would be a better leader and now I'm here and I'm worried Amy," I paused before another thought entered my brain, "WHAT IF VOLAC KILLS ME?" I yelled, "What if he finds out about what I did and he kills me and then I die and I don't know what happens to a demon when they die in hell? AHH!!! I am so worried," I panicked.

"Monday calm down, nothing bad is going to happen to you, every leader has its opponents and you are Volac's just take a deep breath and calm down, I won't let anything bad happen to you and I have an idea which might help you," Amy said calmly, which was a whole lot different to what I was doing right now.

"What is it Amy?" I asked.

"I could call a meeting with my legions and you could talk to them about what you plan on doing and how you will run against Volac and make sure demons are properly represented," Amy suggested.

"That is a fucking horrible idea," I muttered.

"I know you don't like it but I think it would be a good thing to do," Amy said.

"Fine,' I grumbled, "I'll do it,".

* * *

Amy and I went on out little adventure around Hell to visit Amy legions. Amy has thirty-six of these fuckers to look after and I had to go and speak with each of them. This is going to take forever and I do not want to do this but it will make Amy happy and that is a good thing and for some reason, I like to make other people happy. I am a horrible demon.

Amy had a plan that I wouldn't have to visit each of the thirty-six legions individually. He was going to call a meeting that every one of his people would go to and then I would do an awesome speech and then everyone will agree with me then I would become queen of Hell and then everyone will live happily ever after, the end story over.

It was not that simple. Sure Amy getting all of his people together for this meeting, that was simple. All the other parts were not so simple. I had to get people to like me and even though they're Amy's people, it doesn't mean that I am automatically liked by them but I am a little bit liked by them and it does help.

Amy has done the easy job and I did not want to do my part.

"What if I was to bail on the speech?" I asked Amy.

"I told you that I was going to do the speech and you were just going to be there to show that you are willing to do this," Amy replied.

He didn't say that. That was not mentioned earlier and I was slightly relieved. I was relieved that I didn't have to give a speech about why I would make a good leader and what I would do if I was the leader of Hell. All I had to do was stand there and look pretty and make sure I actually got the support that I needed. Yeah Amy had the hard job now and it was great. I was so happy that I didn't have to do a speech.

Amy was prepping for the speech, well muttering to himself and pacing (the best a smoke cloud can do) around the room. It was going to fine for me anyways. I was grateful now that Amy was willing to do the speech for me. If it was me up there, I would have just done the voice thing and then that would have done the job for me but I shouldn't do the voice thing because it's not right and I have no clue on how I did it and sometimes it just doesn't work. It was a bitch.

Amy was ready to do the speech and I followed him out on to the platform and got ready to watch him work some magic. As soon as I saw the crowd, I was happy to be just standing here, watching as Amy did the speech. I knew that he had thirty-six legions to look after but I didn't think that they would each be fucking huge. I may have been terrified but I grateful that it was Amy doing the speech and not me.

"Evil demons of my legions, it is I, Amy, President of Hell, and I have brought you all here today for a very special matter," Amy started and everyone was quiet and I could know see how he managed to be a fucking president. He was calm the whole time and it wasn't a scary calm, it was a good calm. It was impressive, "The special matter of today's meeting is that Monday is going to fight Volac for the control of Hell as Volac has let us down as King of Hell and we deserve someone better than him to lead us as a nation of sorts," Amy paused and the crowd cheered. Okay so I was loved here and that was a good thing. Once everyone was calm again, Amy continued, "Yes, Monday has taken it upon herself to become the leader that Hell needs and that Hell wants because she is sick of the way that Volac is treating us and not caring about any of us! If you think that Monday would make a better leader not just for Hell but for all of us, then support her just like I do and she will make Hell a better place for all of us!" And the crowd went wild as Amy finished him speech about me.

So Amy and all of his thirty-six legions liked me and now I had some more support but the downside is that I would actually have to follow through on that speech now. Now I would actually have to lead Hell and go against Volac who has the support of angels who would be willing to smite me in a second. I was a little bit scared. I did not want to die just yet and I was happy to live my life up on the surface, trying my best to be a human.

After Amy's little speech about how I would be a better leader for Hell, we decided it was time for us to have a little break. In one of Amy's legions, he had what would be classified as a house and it contained booze. Demons don't need to eat or drink but sometimes it's needed and we can just get rid of the effects anyways. We're demons, we get some cool powers.

While Amy was trying to find the booze that he hid in his house, I was chilling out. I had just agreed to go through with the whole 'I will rule Hell' idea that was complete accident but I didn't want to be like Volac so, I had to actually go through with this now.

"Monday! Can you please come here?" Amy called out.

That was odd. He never used my name first. Something was up.

"Coming Amy!" I called back and went to find Amy.

Okay so I found him and it was an interesting site to see. He had a blade held to him by some other low ranked demon.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"I am a messenger for King Volac and he has requested that you follow me as he would like to talk to both of you," The messenger said.

"Okay, what if I don't follow you?" I asked.

"He said I was allowed to use any means necessary to get you to follow mean,"

"Even murder?" I questioned.

"Yes, even murder and I will be quite happy to kill President Amy,"

"Okay I will follow you, only if you drop the blade and step away from Amy and place the blade against me,"

"No, Monday!" Amy called out and the messenger pressed the blade closer to Amy.

"Yes, that would be fine," The messenger said.

The messenger took the blade down from Amy and placed it against me. This was one way to be escorted to Volac and I do have to admit it wasn't the one I was hoping for.


End file.
